


Dieu / Déesse

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [19/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 6





	Dieu / Déesse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Law, Sanji et Zoro n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler des amis. Mais ils s'appréciaient. Non qu'ils aient eu beaucoup le choix, Luffy considérant que tous ses amis étaient forcément amis entre eux. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas, mais tous arrivaient à s'apprécier à des degrés plus ou moins important.

C'est ainsi qu'il arrivait régulièrement au blond d'inviter son ami judoka et le petit ami de ce dernier à manger, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Ça lui faisait plaisir de nourrir des amis, et plus important, ça tenait Luffy éloigné de son restaurant.

Ce dernier, justement venait de s'avachir sur sa chaise, après avoir fini d'engloutir sa part de mille feuilles maison.

-Sanji, tu es un dieu !

-Merci, répondit le blond avec un sourire fier.

-J'aimerais bien manger ta bouffe tous les jours !

-Ça serait compliqué…

Le cuisinier et Law échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le brun avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, et ça ne leur plaisait pas.

-J'pourrais revenir manger dans ton resto ?

-Le vieux veux plus t'y voir.

-Mais j'serais sage ! Je ferais attention et tout !

-Ce n'est pas possible, Luffy, désolé.

Le judoka pris une moue boudeuse, particulièrement mécontent de la réponse. Sanji soupira, convaincu qu'il serait tranquille sur la question encore quelques semaines.

-Il y a de plus en plus d'application permettant de livrer à domicile de la nourriture préparée en restaurant, annonça tranquillement Law, vous ne comptez pas vous y mettre ?

-Mais ça serais trop bien ! St'eu plaît Sanji !

Le blond jeta un regard noir à l'étudiant, qui avait un léger sourire sournois. Lui aussi en avais marre de répéter tous les trois jours à Luffy qu'il n'était plus désiré dans ce restaurant.

-On s'est jamais penché sur la question…

-Mais maintenant vous pouvez !

Le judoka regardais son ami avec tellement d'espoir que personne n'avait envie de lui dire non. Sauf peut être Zoro qui leva les yeux au ciel, en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de saké.

-… J'en parlerai à mon père.

-Ouais ! T'es le meilleur dieu de la bouffe, Sanji !

Plus tard, alors que Luffy et Law étaient seuls chez eux, le plus jeune se rendis compte que son petit ami le regardais bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien.

-Law ?

L'étudiant rebaissa les yeux sur son livre. Le judoka vint se mettre devant lui et le regarda attentivement.

-T'as l'air pas content. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois ?

-Rien, c'est juste que…

Un très léger rouge teinta les joues de l'étudiant.

-Tu m'a jamais comparé à un dieu, moi.

-Bâ oui. Parce que t'es mieux que ça. Mais si tu veux, tu peux être le dieu de la médecine !

Law préféra cacher son embarra en embrassant Luffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "peur"


End file.
